The Heroic Guardians
The Heroic Guardians is an American comic book series, being published by Action Lab Comics since TBD 2020. Synopsis Set in the mid-2000s, five young heroes uniting together as the Heroic Guardians as they faced against potential threats while also struggling with each of their social life. Characters Main * Leslie Simonson/Guardswoman - a hardworking but enthusiastic young businesswoman who happen to be the descendant/reincarnation of a powerful warrior from another dimension as she may only not struggling with learning of being a hero, but struggling of being a businesswoman. * Spencer Akashima/Knight Guardian - a TBD young Japanese-American college student TBD * Ki'Dex/William "Billy" Maxx/Power Lad - a TBD young alien who TBD * Zane Saylers/Zhane the Evil-Slayer - a TBD ancient warrior TBD * Danielle "Dani" Maxx/Speed Gal - a TBD young TBD Supporting * Wilson Simonson - Leslie's TBD brother TBD * Benjamin "Ben" Sandors - a TBD and Leslie's love interest who TBD * * Sasuka Harukawa - Spencer's TBD friend/love interest who TBD * * Angelica "Angela" Blanchard - a French-American TBD * * A.L.P.H.A. (Avenging Legion Protecting Heroic Alert), consisting of: ** Director Mitchell "Mitch" Stanley - the TBD head director of A.L.P.H.A. TBD ** Lieutenant Adriana "Adrian" Tompson - TBD ** Colonel James "Jimmy" Payne - TBD ** Anthony "Tony" Maxx - Dani's uncle/surrogate-father and Billy's adoptive uncle/surrogate-father TBD ** Super C.R.U.E.L.tron MK. I/Safeguard - a former C.R.U.E.L.tron and the first original Super C.R.U.E.L.tron model who sent to kills the Heroic Guardians but than begin to develop mankind and turn against his creator and even later joining A.L.P.H.A. in the process. * Antagonists * C.R.U.E.L (Chaotic Ravage Union Eliteful Legion), consisting of: ** Crimson Klaw - the cruel, ruthless and powerful yet mysterious leader of C.R.U.E.L. TBD ** Quentin D. Richards/Metallix Marauder '''- one of C.R.U.E.L.'s top leading scientists who develop a powerful metallic-like armor suit which is nearly invulnerably to almost anything. ** '''Madam Savager - Crimson Klaw's loyal right-hand woman and second-in-command who, like Crimson Klaw, is mysterious and barely show any emotions to anyone, even show some of martial art skills and also mix with both brain and brawn. ** Thomas "Tommy" MacKnight/Navy Jaguar - a TBD C.R.U.E.L. agent who work undercover as a A.L.P.H.A. agent TBD ** C.R.U.E.L. Soldiers - TBD ** C.R.U.E.L.trons - TBD * Twelve Terrors, consisting of: ** ???/Power Lord - the powerful but somewhat rather extremely ambitious leader of the Twelve Terrors TBD ** Adam M. Raymond/Blitz - a rather young charismatic speedster who talk fast and often think fast, he also able to summon lighting beams from his hands and easily getting along and even forming a brother-like bond with follow member, Vortex. ** Jonathan "Johnny" Sneed/Vortex - TBD ** ???/Frostfire - TBD ** Jennifer "Jen" Dennett/Elemental Mistress - TBD ** ???/Copycat - TBD ** Wilma Robbins/Professor Prism - a former college professor who TBD ** ???/Cyber Serpent - TBD ** ???/Jokester - a rather joke-loving jester-themed jokester who was a former failed comedian who TBD ** ???/Gray Archer - TBD ** name/gender, male or female Wright, Jr./Illusionist - a illusion-casting villain who often seem rather mysterious and often like to be very mysterious, thinking that it make male/female look cool. ** ???/Sergeant Khaos - TBD * * * * * Issues # Savin' the Day - # United as One - # Group Dynamics - # Getting to Know You - # First Strike - # Divide and Conquer - # Reunited - # # Story Arcs * United as One (1-???) * * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Superhero comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action Lab Comics